


Incongruity in the office

by Tommyrot



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Swallowing, Dom/sub, Kinda, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Voyeurism, because there isn't enough of that, hashirama as a beefy bara bottom, madara is jealous, tobirama as a domineering top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyrot/pseuds/Tommyrot
Summary: Madara stumbles on a nightmarish scene when he enters the Hokage’s office, but is it really as awful as his mind and morals want him to think? A part of him disagrees.Or, I was bored and decided to replenish the number of sub hashi/dom tobi fics out there, which is approximately at 5
Relationships: One-sided Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Hashirama/Senju Tobirama
Comments: 17
Kudos: 60





	Incongruity in the office

**Author's Note:**

> I love me some nobody-is-interested kinda fic, so there we are! But no shit, bottom hashi is hot, such a shame people don't like big n masculine bottoms
> 
> There is a fanart in this, the author is スミスさん, i found it on pixiv but i should have asked before reposting, the only thing is, they don't publish anymore and i don't speak japanese  
> https://www.pixiv.net/en/users/33784820  
> the link of the profile on pixiv, that fanart convinced me to write some nice bottom hashi
> 
> edit: i removed the fanart because it didn't sit right with me to leave it without the artist' s consent, but i'll leave the link for the readers' curiosity ^^

“Damn these Senjus” Madara thought as he was walking - more like stomping- through the corridors of the Hokage Tower, heading to the principal office. They were trying to gain the upper hand on the Uchiha on every fucking occasion! Weren’t they supposed to be equals in this? Madara should have known not to trust the Senju after all Izuna had warned him, how could Madara have insulted his memory -his eyes- by going against his opinion? The first step had been the Hokage election won so predictably by kind, inspiring, god-like Senju Hashirama, only user of the over powerful Mokuton, of course they would rather elect him than Madara! Still, the betrayal of his own clan… that had stung. But now they were designating the twelve council members and half of them, when they were supposed to be from different clans, were connected in one way or another to the Senju. Seriously, how many Senju women were married into another clan?! It was a miracle the original branch hadn’t died out!

When he arrived in front of the heavy wooden door of the Hokage’s office, he took a deep breath to steady himself, fist shaking with barely controlled fury. He was going to show Hashirama and his demon brother what he thought of this new policy.

He slammed the door open, taking a big inhale to prepare himself for the screaming match that was for sure going to happen and… deflated like an old balloon.

…

Huh.

What?

Hashirama was behind his desk as usual, but, not like usual, Tobirama was behind his brother. Behind his bent in half over the desk, half naked in the trussed up Hokage’s formal dress, sweating, gasping and moaning older brother.

Fucking Hashirama brutally in the ass.

Madara’s brain briefly died.

The door closed behind him, but he didn’t even notice.

Hashirama didn’t seem to notice either, though he didn’t look like he was aware of anything really, with his eyes clenched in overwhelming pleasure, his mouth opened and his body rocking forward rhythmically with the force of his otouto’s thrusts. Madara hadn’t had the slightest idea that his best friend could sound like that, more like a simulating whore than the respected and powerful leader of the first shinobi village. That changed his life vision.

“Tobi, ah, ah, nnngh yes right there oh, plea- ah! Tobi!” and wasn’t Hashirama fucking married?! Where was the Uzumaki?! It slipped Madara’s mind that maybe, he should first wonder why Tobirama, fully clothed, was fucking his damn brother in the middle of the Hokage's office like he didn’t care if anyone could see them, or why he didn’t even stop when he noticed Madara’s entrance. Because Tobirama did, as he was presently staring at Madara with a smirk. A smug smirk. With one hand in Hashirama’s hair, pulling it back as it was curled around his forearm, and the other hand firmly anchored on his brother’s hip.

Fuck.

Madara could be forgiven for his illogical trail of thought, though. One wasn’t spectator to this kind of show every day.

“Wh…What?” He managed to articulate. He probably looked extremely stupid, he thought fleetingly. His eyes were opened wide in shock, Sharingan activated reflexively, his jaw was slack and his entire body was frozen. All except his cock.

Oh fuck, he was hard. Oh no. Why.

Kami save him, he knew why. And accodirng to Tobirama’s smug look, he did too.

He had been in the room for a few minutes, trying to get a hold of himself, when Tobirama slapped Hashirama’s ass with the hand that was previously holding his waist tight, causing the older Senju to finally open his eyes and yelp loudly. That made Hashirama directly look at Madara for the first time since he arrived in the room, eyes squinting and dazed gaze, like he didn’t recognize the man in front of him.

“M-Madara?” he asked with difficulty. Understandable, since his brother still hadn’t stop fucking him. Hashirama’s eyes focused on him “ What are- ugh- what are you d-doing here?”. He began squirming a little, in what Madara supposed was protest but sure didn’t look like Hashirama was really objecting, and reached behind him with one hand previously holding himself up to- stop his brother? Madara wasn’t sure, but it certainly wasn’t very effective.

Tobirama slapped him again, harder – the sound of it, damn him- with his other hand which caused him to let go of Hashirama’s hair, and ordered in his usual deep and stone-cold voice that didn’t betray his red cheeks and sweating forehead “Don’t fight me, Anija.”. And Hashirama just fucking whined, like he couldn’t do anything more than that, like he couldn’t obliterate Tobirama if he truly wished to, his eyes closing again and head lowering on the table while both of his hands scratched the wooden desk to grasp at something, anything, to regain his balance while his brother’s hips still clapped noisily his -red, Madara noticed, they’ve been at it for a while- ass, roughly enough to send the God of Shinobi sprawling face first.

“Tobi-Tobirama, please.” Hashirama begged in a needy moan, cheek smothered against the desk. Madara wasn’t sure what Hashirama begged for exactly, but his own cock didn’t seem to care as it twitched almost violently in his pants. He had heard Hashirama sounding pathetic before, ridiculous even, but this… this was different. It wasn’t a game, not the act the Senju played to convince people that they shouldn’t be scared of him despite his monstrous power, to look more human. This… it was Hashirama being fucked within an inch of his life by his brother- for fuck sake his little brother!- and moving his hips in tandem with the younger Senju, his whole body lewd in a way his muscled, giant form, shouldn’t look natural in but did somehow.

Or at least, Madara’s cock thought so. The Uchiha wheezed a little, still frozen.

“Did you want something, Madara?” Tobirama asked in a disinterested tone, his previous smug smirk still firmly into place, and -oh the bastard was aware of what he was doing, what seeing Hashirama in this state was doing to Madara, with his red eyes slowly lowering to the obvious bulge in the Uchiha’s pants before drawing back up to stare at him with the most satisfied look Madara had ever seen on a person, before turning his brother on his side and pulling one brown thigh on his shoulder, spreading Hashirama even further open. The older man yelped, tears falling freely from his eyes, and from where Madara was, he could now see Hashirama’s big and swollen cock bobbing up and down and how obscene his outstretched leg looked on Tobirama still clothed shoulder. Hashirama looked- well, Hashirama looked fucked out of his mind.

Madara felt out of his mind.

“I-I…” he balbutiated incoherently.

“Yes?” Tobirama replied in an impatient voice. The white-haired man had both hands around his brother pulled up thick thigh, but raised one of them to tweak brown and peaked nipples below his trussed up Hokage's robes – had Hashirama always have such lewd chest? How did Madara never notice?!

(He did, though he didn’t want to admit that to himself; how he ate Hashirama’s strong and masculine body with his eyes every time they went at the onsen, how he always stared at his lips when the Senju slurped vigorously on noodles, how his hands often lowered farther than what was deemed appropriate when Hashirama forced another unwelcome-but-not-really hug on Madara. He refused to recognize the signs for what they were, but. But maybe Tobirama saw them.)

“Do not waste my time, Madara. Say your bit or leave right away” Tobirama ordered.

And maybe it was because he sounded so similar to how Tajima did when he was still alive, or maybe because Madara's brain short-circuited when he first looked at Hashirama getting pounded into his own desk- goddamn the Hokage desk, Madara would never be able to look at it again without seeing the Hokage himself moaning and getting wrecked on top of it-, but he answered mechanically:

“I wanted to talk about the potential council members.”

Tobirama snorted mockingly “Then talk.”, and that was enough to make Madara snap out of his trance.

“Are you mocking me?!” He roared angrily, fury coming back full force and sexual spectacle momentarily forgotten.

“P-please -Ah!- don’t f-fight.” Hashirama gasped pitifully, looking at Madara with pleading teary eyes.

Oh, there it was, Madara thought, his anger vanishing just as quickly as it had come back. There was how he was going to die; via Hashirama’s puppy eyes. Who knew. Such large man had no right to look so innocent.

“What the fuck are you two doing.” The Uchiha whispered while staring at Hashirama’s convulsing form. The Senju seemed close to orgasm, according to the little drop of liquid dripping from his heavy cock and his increasingly breathy moans.

“Do I have to give you the talk, Uchiha?” Tobirama sneered, hips still pistoning tirelessly into his brother’s ass. The white-haired man violently twisted a puffy brown nipple, making his brother whine then turned Hashirama fully onto his back, both muscular thighs on Tobirama’s shoulders, making the older Senju moan even louder, which Madara hadn’t even thought possible. A little bit more and Hashirama would be screaming.

“Don’t be ironic, Senju! Why are you two fucking?! On the fucking Hokage desk?! That’s disgusting, you are brothers!” Madara hissed angrily but he still wasn’t moving, and he wasn’t even looking at Tobirama while insulting him because he was still staring at Hashirama’s bulky legs clenching and his toes curling over his younger brother’s head. Then Tobirama took a hold of each of his brother’s thighs and _pushed_ them forward, making Hashirama spread them even more obscenely, knees on his own broad shoulders. The brunette was holding the edge of the desk in both hands not to get pushed on the ground because of the savagery of his own brother, and he was fucking shrieking now, speech only composed of fragments of Tobirama’s name and pathetic little cries and pleads, even more incoherent than before. Sage, Madara wished he could see Hashirama’s face right now, the way he sounded not enough to satisfy his more than interested cock.

“Now that’s hypocritical, Uchiha demon.” Tobirama continued, and fuck him the bastard didn’t even seem to be affected by his brother positively screaming around his ungrateful cock! “You’re getting off on seeing Anija like this, hm? Your own best friend? How…disgraceful.” The younger Senju looked like he was pounding Hashirama on his own fucking desk everyday with how interested he seemed. He may well have been doing just that, for all Madara knew. The idea shouldn’t have aroused him that much.

“Disgraceful?! Me?!” Madara replied, trying for an offending tone but falling short of breathlessly desperate, eyes fixated on the place the brothers were joined, where Hashirama’s fundoshi was just pulled to the side to give his brother access to his ass and show his hard, leaking cock -fuck he was big, the sheer image of him making Madara's mouth water. The Uchiha shuddered. “I’m not the one f-fucking your brother!” And all right, maybe he stuttered a little, for the first time in… he didn’t even remember when he last did that, but could you really blame him? By the way, shouldn’t he have said “my” instead of “your”? Crap.

Tobirama chuckled darkly, a sound so deeply foreign to Madara’s ears that he had trouble processing it, before saying in a superior tone “Yes, you sure aren’t. I am.”

Fucking.

Bastard.

Madara was shaking. He didn’t know if it was arousal or anger, if he wanted to kill Tobirama or fuck Hashirama. Probably both. Not specifically in that order.

Oh the enticing image, Madara fucking Hashirama stupid in front of his demon brother, what an idea. Alright maybe he understood where Tobirama came from. Still.

He was distracted from his musings by the hand Tobirama moved from Hashirama’s chiseled thigh to his throat. Was he going to…? Oh, goddamn, he was going to choke Hashirama. Madara took one step forward, but as soon as Tobirama posed his hand on his brother’s throat, Hashirama came.

Hard.

Did he… did he come completely untouched? Was the quantity of cum Hashirama was spilling onto his own chest and face normal?! The older Senju briefly lost control of the Mokuton and the desk didn’t really look like a desk anymore, just one big, weird tree stump, but fuck Madara didn’t care about the potential danger of a wild Hashirama because his brown eyes were fucking crossing and Madara had front rows to see how the brunette looked, since he arched back so hard he was practically facing the Uchiha upside down. That didn’t look very comfortable for the neck, but Hashirama didn’t seem to care, his mouth open and drooling, chest heaving huge gasping breaths as he was progressively coming down from his high, all muscles unclenching.

Tobirama didn’t slow down his pace until Hashirama began to whine and squirm tiredly, overstimulated, then pulled completely out in one go while pushing his legs up, making his brother shake and giving Madara a nice view of Hashirama’s well-stretched hole, gaping and red and fuck did Madara want a taste and bury his face between those fat golden-brown buttocks.

Hashirama lowered his legs carefully from their previous position on his own shoulders and sat up slowly, back to Madara. He was swaying a little, and Tobirama slipped between his legs again to curl an arm around his waist, murmuring “Are you okay?” in a weirdly intimate way that made Madara feel intrusive in their little bubble. Then he realized what he was thinking and felt a tad bit crazy because, what the fuck, the Senju brothers were fucking each other’s brains out and…loved each other? Possibly romantically? He didn’t want to think about the kind of people that made them. Actually he didn’t want to think about anything. He should have left as soon as he realized what was going, so why hadn’t he moved for a good twenty, maybe thirty minutes?

Hashirama hummed weakly and laid his head on his brother’s shoulder, body relaxed from the frankly impressive orgasm he just had. “I’m not done yet, Anija” Tobirama murmured in his brother’s ear as he kept on making little relaxing circles in the small of Hashirama’s back, speaking just loud enough that Madara could still hear him.

It made the Uchiha angry. How fucking self-obsessed did you have to be to act like that when Hashirama was so obviously exhausted?

(He ignored the way his cock twitched at the idea of fucking an over stimulated Hashirama.)

The older Senju mumbled some more, and Madara could almost make out something resembling his name among the inaudible gibberish, and tensed a little. “Don’t worry about him.” Tobirama continued just as softly. “Didn’t you want to please your little brother? Focus on me, Anija.”

Selfish motherfuck-brotherfucker? Damn him.

(He also ignored the little voice in his head that insisted Hashirama should rather focus on Madara instead.)

Tobirama led his slightly limping older brother in front of the desk with his right side facing Madara, and pushed Hashirama down by his shoulders. Did the bastard want to make Madara look at them even more closely? In this position the Uchiha could clearly see both of them, and something told him that wasn’t simply luck. “I-I should leave.” The Uchiha said quietly, eyes not leaving the now kneeling form of their esteemed Hokage. Hashirama still had one leg of his pants on his right ankle, but his disarranged white and red robes were pulled up on his hips, showing off his spread thighs and his large hands obediently laying on them.

“You should.” Tobirama agreed absently as he pointed his dick directly in front of Hashirama’s face. He wasn’t even looking at Madara, as if the Uchiha presence didn't deserve his attention. His red eyes were locked with his brother’s brown ones, Hashirama looking up at him with an expression so trustful and full of innocent love, something that shouldn’t be present on a face belonging to a warrior such as Hashirama, one Madara often saw directed at himself, that it made the Uchiha's heart clench. Didn’t his best friend know this wasn’t normal, or did he simply not care? Madara didn’t understand what was happening.

He still didn’t move, not when Hashirama opened his mouth eagerly to sweetly lick at Tobirama’s cock – the one that had just been in his ass, for fuck sake- from the tip to the base, his obviously experienced tongue making Madara catch his breath. It certainly wasn’t the first time they were doing that.

Tobirama put a hand behind Hashirama’s head, on his neck, and curled the other in his long straight hair, dark brown flowing between snow white fingers, and thrusted in his brother’s mouth. Hashirama choked a little but still began to bob his head up and down on the long pale cock in his mouth. He didn’t manage to take it all in, and he raised his hands from his thighs to take the few inches he couldn’t swallow in his hand, the other one fondling Tobirama’s sack. The only sounds in the room were the little wet noises Hashirama made around the dick in his mouth, audible gulps when he swallowed the excessive saliva that was still dripping from the side of his mouth, and Tobirama’s satisfied groans, the quiet slap of his balls when they hit Hashirama’s chin.

It was obscene.

Madara was burning the scene in his memory, eyes wide to capture every little details with his Sharingan. How hypocritical of him indeed, to criticize Tobirama.

“I’m close.” The white Senju murmured, hips thrusting a little faster and breaths coming in short pants. Hashirama hummed in response, closing his eyes to focus on his task. “I want to see before you swallow.” He added without stopping his movement.

See..? Oh. Madara gulped. _Move_ , he thought, _get away from here._ He didn’t.

When Tobirama threw his head back and canted his hips forward while letting out a deep moan, eyes clenching and body tensing, Madara exhaled shakily, cock aching. The younger man thrusted a few more times before pulling out of Hashirama’s mouth with a wet “pop”, the brunette’s lips red and swollen but not a drop of cum slipping out.

“Show me” Tobirama ordered breathily, still slightly panting from his orgasm and rubbing his cum stained tip on Hashirama’s cheek. The latter opened his mouth in a “Ah” that was crude in its deranging childishness, showing off the white liquid pooling on his tongue, eyes up innocently at his little brother. Madara shivered and his cock twitched, leaking pre. Fuck, he almost creamed his pants at the image. Thank fuck for the Sharingan.

“Good boy.” Tobirama praised as he tucked his soft cock back in his black pants. “You did well, Anija.” And Hashirama fucking _smiled_ around his mouthful, preening under the compliment.

“Swallow” Tobirama ordered in the tone of someone expecting to be obeyed right away, the same one Madara used to command his troops, and fuck that shouldn't have made arousal spark through the Uchiha’s body, what was wrong with him? And of course Hashirama swallowed right away, the loud gulp making Madara’s ears buzz. The brunette opened his mouth again to prove he had followed the command, the drop of cum on his cheek sliding slowly along his jaw, and Tobirama just chuckled as he patted his older brother’s head like…like a fucking dog. Hashirama thrusted his head up in his brother’s hand, smiling, making the white-haired man chuckle again and add “Such a good boy for me, Anija.”, and the older Senju whined softly and laid his head against Tobirama’s hip, eyes closed, expression peaceful and sated while his little brother petted him.

What the fuck.

“Well, Madara?” Tobirama said while turning his head toward the Uchiha, Hashirama still leaning against him. “We’ll see each other at the meeting tomorrow, I believe.” He concluded serenely, like he hadn’t been fucking his brother’s ass and mouth just minutes earlier.

And Madara ran away, the image of Hashirama clothes in disarray and still blissed from orgasm kneeling in front of his brother like a child to their parent imprinted in his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> since the fanart inspired me so much, i think i'll write more of tobihashi, or even tobimadahashi (tobirama and madara competing in making hashirama come as many times as he can? or joining force to wreck him thoroughly? hashirama trying to ease their tensions with his ass? sign me the fuck up), but no promise
> 
> btw, if you want some more of the kind, i advise u to look into the madara/hashirama tag on pixiv, there are many talented artists that totally proved to me that bottom hashi is hot as fuck


End file.
